


The Denial of Parental Instinct (Traducción)

by DeductionIsKey, yukoyaoista



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Apuesta sobre quién puede sacar el lado más paternal de Tony Stark, Gen, Humor, I was Just Stating a Fact, In Loco Parentis Series, Prompt Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeductionIsKey/pseuds/DeductionIsKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Para el Promp de Alana:“Un inconsciente Peter que no ha notado que continua llamando a Tony ‘papá’. Los Avengers lo encuentran dulce y otros hilarante, especialmente cuando se dan cuenta que Tony no parece haberlo notado (Tony incluso puede darle a Peter otros apodos o cosas así). Así es como todos deciden divertirse un poco -ya que Peter y Tony niegan esto- por lo que tienen una apuesta para ver quién puede obtener más ‘momentos dulces padre-e-hijo’ de ellos.





	The Denial of Parental Instinct (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeductionIsKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeductionIsKey/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Denial of Parental Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832108) by [DeductionIsKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeductionIsKey/pseuds/DeductionIsKey). 



> ACLARACIONES: El fic está narrado desde el punto de vista de Steve, quien por primera vez se une a una apuesta (y cree que puede ganarla -tristemente cierta pelirroja le gana la jugada-)  
> Este fic es una traducción de DeductionIsKey (https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832108)  
> ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme traducir esta divertida y tierna historia!

**The Denial of Parental Instinct (Traducción)**

**Negación del Instinto Paternal**

 

Comenzó en la torre ¿Acaso todo no comienza ahí?

“Tu tía May llamó anoche, Peter” dijo Tony frunciendo los labios y juntando sus manos sobre la mesa de granito donde todos se encontraban sentados, en la cocina principal arriba. “Ella dijo que te metiste en otra pelea con ese chico Flash” Steve había oído del chico Thompson, quien aparentemente era uno de los ‘no amigos, pero tampoco enemigos porque realmente no me importa’ de Peter

“Yo realmente no pelee, por así decirlo” dijo Peter luciendo avergonzado “Fue más una discusión pasiva-agresiva que requería atención verbal” La oración, por ingeniosa que fuera, tenía un tono de pregunta al final de la afirmación.

“Hmm” dijo Tony con una mirada conocedora “Claro, Peter si quieres que yo te…”

Peter, nervioso, y definitivamente a punto de interrumpir a Tony, tomó su mochila cuando un zumbido se escuchó de esta. “¡Oh, mira!” dijo, realmente no sonando ni un poco arrepentido al final “Es una llamada del ‘The Daily Bugle’, deben estar tan ocupados. Yo realmente tengo que irme, como ahora” Él estaba rápidamente dirigiéndose al elevador cuando devolvió la llamada, despidiéndose casi automáticamente

“¡Adiós Steve! ¡Adiós papá!” 

“Nos vemos, niño” dijo Tony jugueteando con la tostada que Peter había intentado que comiera.

_Y steve se preguntó ¿a qué vino eso de “papá” de hace un momento?_

-

Al final fue realmente la idea de Barton. Claro que sería terrible asumir que Steve estuvo de acuerdo con ello no sin antes una terrible cantidad de numerosas protestas.

“Apostemos” dijo Clint jalando una silla mientras sostenía los snacks que Natasha le había pedido. El arquero tosió ante la ligera mirada de desaprobación de Steve. “Serías un santo si no te unes” Steve definitivamente no asintió. Esto sería una locura.

-

Bruce hizo el primer movimiento. Steve pensó que sería Natasha, pero parecía ser que ella sólo observaba todo con diversión.

Por ahora.

“Entonces, Peter ¿cómo te está yendo en tu trabajo en el ‘Daily Bugle’?” preguntó Bruce mientras se sentaban, en el sofá rojo del piso 89, para escoger otra película.

Peter se encogió de hombros, cruzándose de brazos y acurrucándose un poco más en el sillón “Yo-eh-bien, lo estoy habiendo bien, creo. No creo que tenga futuro como fotógrafo ahí. Mi jefe nunca me daría un ascenso”

Tony soltó un pequeño suspiro de molestia “Debo hablar con ese hombre del hostigamiento”

Ooo. Punto para Bruce. Y por la mirada en el rostro de Peter, él podría ganar un punto más luego de que hiciera lo que tenía pensado.

“El ‘Daily Bugle’ está bien. Sólo tienen altos estándares.” Dijo Peter “Eh estado pensando acerca de escoger Bioingeniería de todas formas. Aunque no creo que sea capaz de obtener una maestría.”

“Te estas subestimando, Pete. Obtendrás esa maestría si tú así lo quieres.”

Steve tendría que subir las apuestas.

-

Aparentemente, Clint era un maestro de la manipulación. Y por extraño que sonara, esto no era nada nuevo para Steve.

“¡Hey, Peter!” dijo Clint mientras todos estaban en uno de los elevadores. Clint había sido astuto y había atrapado a Peter con la guardia baja. Steve estrechó sus ojos mientras Clint pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Peter. “¿Te opondrías a una nueva adopción si tu tía quiera mudarse o algo? Hipotéticamente, claro.” Preguntó a la par que Peter casi escupía “Sólo quiero conocerte mejor”

“¿Estás teniendo problemas en casa Peter?” preguntó Tony aparentemente inconsciente de lo que Clint estaba haciendo “Sabes que siempre puedes venir aquí a vivir conmi…”

“¡Estoy bien, Sr. Stark! Realmente” Dijo apenas mientras Clint le lanzaba una arrogante sonrisa a Steve ¿ _Y acaso ese bastardo le había guiñado_?

-

Steve apestaba en esto. No sólo era fácil lograr que Tony sea paternal con Peter y viceversa, era pan comido para los OTROS Avengers. Pero Steve no lo lograba, pues todos sus intentos siempre terminaban con Peter casi ahogándose con su saliva y tosiendo torpemente a la par que se ruborizaba. Pero él tenía un plan, y si esto no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

“¡Peter, Peter!” dijo mientras lo alcanzaba mostrándole una sonrisa “¿Podrías llenar esto, por favor? Ya que eres un menor debes hacerlo para obtener tu ID aquí” Él le mostró una nada apenada mirada a Peter “Sé que estas ocupado ahora” Cosa que no era una mentira realmente ya que Peter parecía estar trabajando en su tarea de química “¿Te gustaría llenarlos más tarde en la cena?”

Todo esto fue dicho en una rápida y amable forma que Peter no pudo evitar lucir un poco sorprendido ante el entusiasmo de Steve ante el rellenar formularios. “Um. Claro”

“¡Genial!” dijo Steve tomando de vuelta los papeles y prácticamente huyendo.

“Eso fue muy raro” dijo Peter mientras se concentraba en el próximo problema, el encuentro casi desvaneciéndose de su mente.

-

“Entonces, Peter. Los papeles que necesito que firmes” habló Steve luego de la cena casualmente

“Oh, sí. Claro” Peter señaló los papeles, sacando un lapicero de su mochila. “¿Estás seguro que quieres que lo haga ahora? Yo puedo espe…” 

“No, no. Está bien” dijo rápidamente Steve, colocando los formularios en las manos de Peter. “¿No, chicos?” Todos excepto Tony y Clint asintieron. Natasha algo divertida cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-

“Entonces, cuando ellos dicen ‘Tutores’ en plural ¿Puedo solo poner a tía May? Peter preguntó y Steve se puso nervioso.

Tony resopló “Nah, niño. Dame eso” Él tomó el portapapeles probablemente haciendo demasiados gestos como si quisiera justificarse “Sólo pondré mi nombre y luego el de Mary, de otra manera el papeleo durará para siempre”

 _‘Punto para Steve’_ pensó él con satisfacción mientras Clint rodaba sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que Steve había hecho. Y Steve definitivamente no guiñó a Clint.

-

Entonces, Natasha ganó. Ellos debieron haberlo esperado, pensó Steve, al observarla cómo parecía sólo mirar sus intentos con diversión.

Natasha había ganado totalmente.

“¿Tony?” lo llamó ella, cuadrando sus hombros como cuando estaba en una misión. “¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?”

Tony asintió y, aunque confundido, ambos salieron del cuarto. Lo que sucedió después, fue algo que Steve le hubiera encantado saber, pues minutos después vió a Tony salir con una determinada mirada junto a Natasha quien sonreía ligeramente tras él.

-

“Peter, ven luego de que termines tus cosas, por favor”

La voz del Sr. Stark le sorprendió del comunicador de su traje haciendo que Peter diera un pequeño salto mientras se columpiaba a través de la ciudad “Bien” respondió dándole a otro poste con su telaraña “Ok-¡Oh, mierda! Debo irme, Sr. Stark. Lo veo esta noche” ¿Quién rayos trae un elefante blindado a una fiesta de cumpleaños?

-

“Tengo algo que mostrarte, Peter” dijo Tony pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Peter “Por aquí” siguió a Peter de vuelta al elevador mientras que este le miraba y le seguía confundido “Piso 90, FRIDAY”

“Peter se mostró aún más confundido “Pero, el piso 90 está vacío ¿Por qué estamos subiendo ahí? ¿Sr. Stark?” El elevador sonó abriéndose, no en un piso vacío, sino en uno donde la cocina y el cuarto estaban completamente amueblados, decorados y distribuidos. La habitación extendiéndose tras varias otras puertas cerradas. “Hay comida en la cocina y será reabastecida cada semana o cuando lo desees. Si quieres algo en particular, sólo deja un post-it en el refri… ¿Chico? ¿Estás bien?”

Peter había comenzado a llorar, sin siquiera preocuparse por ello. “¿Todo esto es para mí?” dijo incrédulo, girando hacia Tony quien lo miraba con preocupación. Tony se echó a reír “Por supuesto muchacho ¿para quién crees que es?” se apresuró a decir “No estoy diciendo que debes vivir aquí, puedes quedarte con tu tía si así lo quieres, o ella puede mudarse. Y está bien si no te gusta-”

“¿Estas bromeando? ¡Esto es genial!” habló Peter mirando con excitación el cuarto, sonriendo ampliamente. Tony sonrió grandemente también y condujo a Peter a la otra habitación para mostrarle su cuarto y el baño “Y aquí-“

-

Así Natacha ganó.


End file.
